


The Day Off

by Folle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley gets pissed, Fluff, M/M, look happy times, no one dies, they needed a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Kevin go to the zoo. Requested by hamburgergod on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at nightmareontitan on tumblr. Requested by hamburgergod for being my 200th follower

Sam didn't know how he got dragged into this, hell, neither did Kevin. One minute they were lounging around in the bunker, the next, Dean said he had an idea. The next thing he knew, he was cramped in the back seat of the Impala with Kevin, pouting. Dean didn't even have the nerve to tell him what they were doing. For all he knew it could be ‘Surprise Sammy, we’re going on a group hunt’. That probably wasn't it, though. Dean wouldn't have brought Cas along if that was the case. All he knew was that it was going to be a long ride.

It was the middle of summer, and the windows were rolled down. Sam was already sweating up a storm, his grey t-shirt sticking to his skin. Kevin was squished up against the door, trying to get away from his at all costs, even his own comfort. Dean, miraculously, and not surprisingly, wasn't sweating, and was even wearing a light button up over his own shirt. Cas was riding shot gun, and holding Dean’s hand. Sam only envied him in the sense that he had the air conditioning in front. Sam threw his head back and groaned.

“Are we there yet?” he complained. Dean snorted, and Kevin tried to suppress his laughter, not wanting to upset the moose. Dean shook his head and stretched his head out, trying to get a look at something beyond the trees. Sam didn't bother looking. He didn't want to be stuck to the leather seats any more, even if that mean venturing into the heat. Kevin had said it was only eighty out, but Sam knew he was lying.

“Yeah Sammy, hold on a minute.” Dean turned on his blinker and turned off onto an exit. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned forwards, trying to see where they were headed. They pulled into a parking lot swarming with cars, and it was only then, when Sam stepped out, that he realized where they were. “A fucking zoo Dean, are you kidding me?”

 

* * *

 

Kevin and Sam had left the other two alone, in search for snow cones, or something else to cool them off, most likely the polar bear exhibit. Dean was practically bouncing. He hadn’t been to a zoo since he was little, before Mary had died. After that, the only way they got close to animals were hamburgers and lamb blood. Dean had insisted on getting cotton candy, and laughed as he stuffed a fluffy pink piece into Cas’ mouth. His face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to figure out why there was liquid sugar in his mouth instead of the cotton candy. As he was trying to figure it out, Dean grabbed his had and pulled him over to some exhibit. Dean was babbling on about tigers, which Cas had found increasingly adorable. The only time Dean had every talked that much was out of nervousness the first time they were going to have sex, or when there was murder. Cas didn’t know which one was worse for the hunter’s ego.

Instead of listening to him with rapt attention, Cas experimentally put another piece of cotton candy in his mouth. He did this several time before he realized that it dissolved in his mouth. He shouldn’t have looked up at that moment. Dean had ceased talking, and was now staring out at the tigers, a grin on his face. The former angel had hardly ever seen him smile, and now with the sun outlining his profile, his bright green eyes wide, and a ghosting of freckles across his cheek, left him breathless. He sometimes forgot that Dean didn’t have a childhood. He didn’t either, but Dean had the choice of one and chose to raise Sam instead. He looked down awkwardly when Dean caught him staring.

“Hey… Wanna go check out the fish?” he asked with a smirk. Cas chuckled and kicked at a stray peanut shell on the ground.

“Yes Dean, I would like to very much.”

* * *

 

It was almost sun set when the two idiots made their way to the car. Their fingers where sticky and laced together, and Castiel had a shiny silver star balloon tied to his wrist. Sam and Kevin where already in the car, with Sam curled up on the seat, out cold, and Kevin napping happily beside him on the floor. There was a half empty bag of peanuts next to Kevin, and a stuffed moose tucked under Sam’s arms, and a black wolf stuffed animal laying on the floor next to Kevin. Sam seemed to be smiling in his sleep though, Kevin too. They got in as quietly as they could and started up the engine. Kevin stirred slightly and blinked through sleep heavy eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms.

“Are we going home?” he asked groggily. Dean smiled. Home. That wasn’t something he had in a long time. He glanced over at Sam and Cas and smiled. He wanted to say they were already home, that this was all they needed, but knew Kevin was too tired to understand something that deep.

“Yeah Kev, we’re going home.” Kevin muttered something and rolled over, his back to the front seats. Soon they were out on the high way, dark besides the headlights of a few passing cars. Cas was cuddled up to him, with Dean’s arms around his shoulders. His eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on his lips. And at that moment, everything was calm and quiet. No music playing, only the sounds of sleep and the engine.

* * *

 

Crowley, for the record, was not happy the next morning when Sam walked in beaming and plopped down the wolf plushy on his table, and left with out another word.


End file.
